The Shadows Of RWBY
by Starhammer
Summary: It's A Story Of Two Online Friends Being Thrown Into The World Of RWBY And Obtaining Abilities. One Is A Sporadic Nutcase, The Other Is Calm And Calculating. What In The Hell Could Go Wrong?
1. Prologue

Six just sat down at his computer and started to write some ideas for a fanfiction entailing the world of RWBY with his friend AdvanceGamer. The conversation went on for about an hour before a portal appeared and sucked him into it. The only words going through his mind was 'what the fuck!?'

In a forest somewhere, there was a bright flash of light before a swirling vortex appeared and spat out two individuals. One was wearing a black hoodie with headphones around his neck, black gloves and grey shirt with black cargo pants and brown hair, his left eye was brown his right was hazel. The other wore black short pants that went past his knees along with a black long sleeve shirt and a dark red jacket. Finally, red and black Kevlar gloves. The figure also had a red and black hockey mask on his face and a hood obscuring his hair colour.

The figure in red stood up and looked at Six "who the fuck are you!? Tell me before I break your legs!" he asked cracking his knuckles. Six, being the usual emotionless husk, he is, replied with "I'm KaelanSix. Who are you?" the figure in red stopped with cracking his knuckles and looked at Six with supposed shock, it was hard to see due to his mask but Six has been near enough people to tell. The figure soon replied with "well fuck me, Six it's me, Advance." Six looked at Advance before saying "well shit. Advance? Do you know where we are?" Advance replied with "I don't fucking know." Suddenly they heard a growl from multiple directions, they looked around and found multiple, black, bony wolves staring at them "hey Six?" Advance asked "yeah?" Six replied "you know what this means right?" "I think I do." Simultaneously they yelled "WE'RE IN THE WORLD OF RWBY AND ARE ABOUT TO GET FUCKED!"

As if on que, the multiple beowolves attacked. Thinking quickly, Six grabbed the back of Advance's jacket and reefed him backwards, away from the pack of wolves. They then started running away from the fuckers, and once they got far enough away, Advance asked "well we got away from the fuckers, what do we do now?" Six replied "well we could just look for an academy or something, but that would be pointless, we should probably just get the hell out of the forest for now." "yeah seems smart enough. But where's the exit?" they then heard some growling "oh shit." A wolf pounced on Six and surprised him and attempted to bite into his right arm, only to be met with air as Six's arm dissipated into a black mist. The only thing that happened next was that the Beowulf disappeared in a black mist and Six looking miffed and Advance asking, "what the fuck was that!?" "the hell should I know!?" immediately the Beowulf landed on the ground between them with a resounding crunch, "what the fuck!?" Advance shouted before the wolf attacked him to, again, hit air as Advance dissipated into a black and electric mist "this feels weird!" "of course, it would, your body literally dissipates." "well how the fuck do we deal with him!?" the Grimm gets up and walks towards them with a limp before a tree branch lands on its head, crushing it "well that works." Advance said with a nod while Six just said "Deus ex Machina."

"So, what do we do now?" Advance asked "well we start walking obviously, as well as figure out what we can do. Our dissipating limbs might be related to potential powers we have. Either that or we're a pseudo Grimm." Six theorized "Do you know how to build a shelter?" Advance asked "yeah, I created plenty as a kid. They were solid." "I can build a tent using branches and know rivers lead to oceans." "Yeah we know basic survival, let's just hurry the fuck up and start walking." a day later they happened upon a village seen in volume 4 of RWBY "is this Ren's home?" "I think so but that means we're a few days away from the nearest village." "Well shit! It seems we're going to have a training montage." "Wait what!?"

Six and Advance set off for the village and along the way Advance shot into the air with a burst of speed and wind "WHAT THE FUCK!?" Advance shouted as he shot into the air and came back down with crash as his head buried into the dirt "well I guess you can fly, what were you thinking beforehand?" "what do birds think." 'of course, he thinks of something ridiculous.' "hey I heard that!" Six looked at him before saying "how did you know what I was thinking?" "you were thinking that!?" 'note to self don't think of anything unimportant to the situation.' "why's that?" the only reply Advance got was "fuck you."

The next day was spent trying to get Advance to learn how to fly, we went to the top of a nearby hill with a cliff face and started to get set. And just as he was jumping off, the land below him crumbled away causing him to fall to the ground face first, it was fun to watch.

"Hey whatcha writing?" Advance asked Six as he was cooking some food that Advance somehow caught "writing down the adventure thus far." "I don't understand that word." "of course." A few hours later they went to sleep. The next morning, they went to another hill and they tried again. This time he flew for a few minutes but before long he fell to the ground, again, face first. They tried again but it ended the same way because he forgot, they set up camp again and ate some more food that Advance hunted the day before.

The next day they tried again, this time when Advance flew he arced into the ground because he only applied forward force. "how do you keep fucking up?" Six asked "probably because I'm an idiot." 'that's obvious.' "hey!" "*sigh* we really need to deal with that mind reading ability of yours." Advance shrugged before taking another bite from the meat he hunted and vegetables that Six collected.

The next morning, Six and Advance went further than usual and tried, hopefully, for the last time to try and fly. Advance jumped off and flew, this time he was getting the hang of it and after a few minutes, all doubts of him crashing vanished, but came back when he flew into a nevermore and landed face first into the ground leaving it to Six to get them away while saying "how the fuck did you fly into a nevermore!?"

A few days afterwards they arrived at a familiar town, except instead of having no people and ruined buildings, they had pristine buildings and a ton of people "this place looks much better than in volume four." Advance said while Six just said "ya think?" after a few minutes they came across a semi-familiar face. Before Advance could say anything, Six covered his mouth and asked the familiar man "excuse me? Could you point us in the direction of an airship that could get us to Vale?" the man looked at them before saying "take a right over there, you can't miss it." As they walked away, Six took his hand from Advance's mouth where he immediately asked, "why the hell didn't you warn him this town was gonna get fucked over!?" Six responded with "one he wouldn't have believed us, two he may have questioned us a bit more delaying us and four he may have sent us to an insane asylum, if they even have those. Plus, what are we gonna tell them, that we watched a show that is based on their world!?" Advance just said "yes" 'for fuck's sake.'

After their exchange over the entire thing, they finally got on to the damned airship and asked for a ride to Vale. They asked for a fee of a few hundred Lien where Six pulled out a credit card with his name on it. Advance looked at him but Six just thought 'don't question it.' Where Advance just nodded in understanding before turning to the readers and saying "the author just doesn't want to explain where he got the credit card. Don't worry abou-" he was cut-off by Six slamming his head into the ground with immense force, "sorry my hand slipped." They then boarded the airship and waited for the next few minutes before it took off where Six and Advance finally enjoyed themselves since they were sent to this world.

 ** _Prologue End: Where The Fuck Are We_**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1: GOD DAMMIT ADVANCE!_**

It's been a few days since they arrived at vale and to say the least, Advance didn't blow up anything important. "why the fuck did you think it was ok to destroy A HOTDOG STAND BECAUSE IT WAS BUSY SERVING OTHER PEOPLE!?" Six asked Advance as he threw a knife right next to Advance's head, which Advance caught and proceeded to play five-finger fillet with the blade. "because they told me to fuck off." "and why did they tell you to fuck off?" Six asked, Advance looked at Six before replying with "they told me to fuck off because playing five-finger fillet would scare their customers." Six face palms because of the stupidity of the answer 'I need some fresh air.' Six exited the building and went north.

After a few minutes of walking through the relatively empty streets, Six happened upon a familiar sight of a vehicle that looked like a vertibird from fallout 'what the fuck were these things called again?' his thinking was interrupted when he saw a familiar orange-haired faggot tossing a red crystal, immediately Six teleported to the roof and created a black circular mist in front of a girl in a red and black dress right before the orange-haired man fired a shot at the crystal. The mist absorbed the explosion and exploded the side of the ship as the force was teleported to the right of the ship via Six's black mist.

"Shit, I was hoping it would destroy the damn thing." Six said as he observed the bullhead stabilizing from the explosion, not noticing the girl staring from the side and the older woman standing behind him holding a riding crop. It didn't take him long though as he noticed purple beams or something like that striking the ship 'so the grumpy teacher arrives, that's gonna make things easier.' The fight escalated when a woman wearing a red and yellow dress stepped onto the platform of the flying ship and sent a fireball at Six who immediately tried to do the same thing when the ginger shot at red, only for the fireball to hit the area behind him where the girl and the woman stood.

When the fireball got close, the woman immediately brought up a telekinetic shield that got rid of the ensuing explosion but the ground beneath them glowed a bright orange. Recognizing the situation from the show, Six immediately sent the black mist underneath the two of them, teleporting them to a pocket dimension for five seconds before releasing them back into reality. They were clearly disoriented but reoriented themselves enough for the woman to send shrapnel at the ship, which was blown away like in the show. But less than a second later, a red figure wearing a hockey mask sent icicles into the ship. surprising everyone except Six who just looked at them annoyed 'you've gotta be fucking kidding me.' Advance flew at the ship sending fire balls and electric charges at the ship. but then he stopped when the same explosion from earlier sent him flying, giving the ship enough time to escape.

Six and Advance were waiting in a room with the girl in red while the woman was telling them off, though neither were listening as Six was listening to music while Advance just fell asleep as soon as he sat down. Six was looking though, and as soon as the woman went to whack the table with her riding crop, Six created a black mist where the crop landed where it whacked Advance in the face as it came out the exit hole he made "WHAT THE FUCK!" Advance fell off his chair onto the cold hard ground "WHO DID THAT!?" Six did the same thing from a few days ago and slammed Advances face into the ground, or in this case, table. "what was that for!?" Advance asked Six as he slammed him into the table again, much to the surprise of the woman. As she went to open her mouth, another voice came from behind saying "Ruby Rose, Kaelan Six and Advance Gamer." A figure stepped out of the shadows, they had white hair and a dark green suit, with a sort of handkerchief around his neck and a cane in his left hand, and a tray of cookies in his right.

The man knelt over and inspected Ruby's eye's "you have…" after a relatively awkward pause he continued "silver eyes" as Ruby was about to speak he asked a question "so where did you learn to do this?" he gestured to a video the woman was holding which had the girl beating the shit out of some black suited thugs. "uh… signal academy." "they taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" before the girl could respond, Six interjected "actually the Scythe was originally a gardening tool and was considered relatively harmless. From my memory only one manual was ever published that showed fighting using scythes, the author was soon killed because he couldn't pay his taxes because no one bought his manuals." Everyone stared at him and continued before Advance asked, "how the fuck do you know that?" Six replied "youtube."

After this exchange the man spoke "I see." He then placed down some cookies in front of them, Ruby ate five, Advance ate six, and Six ate three "seems like you miss ou-" Advances face was then smashed into the plate, shattering the plate and sending shards everywhere, one of which got dangerously close to Ruby before disappearing and stabbing into the back of Advance startling Ruby. 'that's what you're gonna get during the entire time we're there jackass.' "wait what?" his head was slammed back into the table. As Six stared emotionless at Advance (after repeatedly getting his head smashed into the table) the man who brought the cookies decided to speak up "would you two mind explaining how you did this?" he gestured back to the screen from earlier. The only reply he got was from advance who said "I don't fucking know. We just woke up with the powers."

The man stared for a few more seconds before asking, "do you know who I am?" Advance replied, "a greying jackass who provides free coo-" before getting his head slammed into the table "(jackass) a headmaster of one of the huntsman academy's, I'd have to guess Ozpin of Vale's Beacon academy." He replied in Advance's stead "and how do you know that?" asked Ozpin "you don't exactly hide your presence." Which was enough for him to drop the question, while Ruby was still trying to register how many times Six slammed Advance into the table. And out of nowhere Advance asks, "can we join your school?" Six just thought back to something in a different timeline where Advance said, "I don't want to be used in Ozpin's war against Salem." Before immediately joining five seconds later or something along those lines.

The next day after the painful day, Advance and Six were in a ship heading for Beacon, with Advance on the other side of the ship not wanting to feel the ground or tables. Six was just looking at Ruby and her sister Yang talking, before Jaune showed up. who Advance immediately gave breath mints to help with the situation, mostly because he didn't want to see the blonde-haired boy vomit.

After a few minutes of flying, Advance and Six finally made it to Beacon 'it's bigger in person unsurprisingly.' he soon turned his head to see Advance had already left and heard a few yahoo's in the distance 'not even five seconds, Jesus Christ.' Six then started walking before noticing an explosion, he turned and saw Ruby talking to a familiar, but still bitchy, Weiss Schnee. "I'm really, REALLY sorry." "ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" "well, i- uh…" "this isn't your ordinary combat school, it's not just sparring and practice you know. We're here to fight monsters so watch where your-" she was cut off when Six asked "is she causing you trouble?" Ruby looked at him startled "who are you, her friend?" "acquaintance, but I heard you telling her off about her age. Well ninety percent of those comments also apply to me and I've never gone to a combat school yet here I am. Also I saw her fight, I'm kind of impressed she could even do that with a scythe." "do what?" Six pulled out a scroll he purchased a few days ago and pulls the same clip from earlier, or so he thought, instead he brought up Advance recording himself on Six's scroll "who's that?" Six was silent for a few seconds before saying "I'll be back." while disappearing into the black mist at his feet. After a few seconds they turned to see Six yelling at Advance "I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH MY FUCKING SCROLL JACKASS!" before throwing him of the side of the cliff, to which Weiss covered her mouth and gasped while Ruby just dead-panned.

Six soon returned "sorry had to deal with my compatriot over there (he did the one thing I said I'd stab him for)" Weiss pointed at him before saying "Compatriot!? YOU THREW HIM OFF THE SIDE OF A CLIFF! YOU KILLED HIM!" "if only it were that easy." As soon as he said that, Advance showed up right behind Six, with a confused Blake in his arms, to which Six face-palmed 'god fucking damnit.' "did you miss me?" Advance asked, 'quite the opposite' "What are you doing?" asked the scared and confused cat-girl. "holding onto a beautiful yellow-eyed girl." "just ignore him or throw him off a cliff like I did." Six told Ruby.

After this small exchange, Advance teleported away with Blake and Weiss also walked away while Six and Ruby checked for where he went. "seems like I'm the only one having a terrible fist day." Six stared at Ruby before saying, "are you sure about that?" Ruby looked at him "you learnt a bit more about how life's gonna be here and made a few acquaintance's." Ruby looked at him before saying "I don't know what that does for me." Six just shrugged his shoulders not sure how to reply because the author was too tired to bother with the conversation at that point.

After the pair walked in silence while searching for the missing Gamer and Cat-girl, who Six revealed to Ruby a few minutes earlier. After an uncomfortable amount of time Ruby spoke up saying "soo… I've got this thing." She said as she slammed her scythe into the ground, which Six started to touch and examine out of curiosity. "do you like it?" Ruby asked to which Six replied "love it would be more accurate." Ruby just let Six examine every detail of the weapon before asking "so what do you have?" Six looked at her before pulling out a stock katana from his shadow. "this piece of crap." Ruby eyed it and before she could say anything Six said "I bought it from a store for one hundred bucks so don't tell me otherwise." Ruby looked slightly defeated and asked "why didn't you make your own?" "I didn't have enough time considering I didn't know I was going to Beacon till last night so I had to cut my forging short. And finish it later." Ruby laughed after he said that before saying "wait, aren't we supposed to be at orientation right now?" Six then punched himself in the head "crap." Immediately he took hold of Ruby and teleported into the hall where everyone was gathered, and they just missed the speech. Ruby looked around before focusing on something where she started to walk over to a blonde girl. she was accelerated forward by Six shadow dashing after grabbing onto Ruby's waist, startling the blonde girl who instinctively attacked them, only to hit the black mist in front of Six and Ruby which transferred her attack to somewhere else in the school. Above the meeting hall there was an audible "WHAT THE FUCK!" before a figure landed on the ground head first 'so that's where he went.' Immediately Advance attacked six with an ice pick made of ice (ironic I know), only for it to end up through the back of his head. "It's time for bed jackass."

 ** _End of chapter 1: GOD DAMMIT ADVANCE!_**


End file.
